Anyone
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi, Angst, Song, Lemon]O Jovem Cavaleiro de Peixes perdeu todo o seu brilho. Hoje já não é mais o mesmo Afrodite, é apenas uma sombra do que já foi algum dia. CAP 5 ON
1. Cap I

**Título: **Anyone...  
**Personagens principais:** Afrodite de Peixes e Ethan  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Angst, Song, possivel lemon(to pensando se fç ou não)  
**Status:** Em andamento  
**Iniciada:** Fevereiro

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, com exceção de Ethan pertencem a Kurumada e cia.

_Boa Leitura_

* * *

**Anyone...**

**

* * *

**

**  
Cap 1**

A mais de um mês a Casa de Peixes encontrava-se em perfeito estado de abandono de suas costumeiras flores e cores vibrantes.

A mais de um mês o jovem cavaleiro de peixes não era visto por seus companheiros e muitos já estavam se preocupando com a falta de notícias de Afrodite. Algo estava acontecendo, algo estava diferente.

A mais de um mês... Tudo era diferente... A mais de um mês...

**" Anyone who have a love close to this**

_Qualquer um que tenha um amor próximo a este,_

**Knows what I'm saying**

_Sabe o que estou dizendo. _

**Anyone who wants a dream to come true**

_Qualquer um que deseje que um sonho se realize,_

**Knows how I'm feeling**

_Sabe como estou me sentindo_.

**All I can think of is you and me**

_Tudo que consigo pensar é em você e eu, _

**Doing the things I wanna do**

_Fazendo as coisas que desejo fazer. _

**All I imagine is heaven on earth**

_Tudo que imagino é o paraíso na terra, _

**I know it's you**

_Eu sei que é você..."_

Afrodite caminhava pelas ruas agitadas de Paris que mesmo com neve não deixava de ser movimentada e badalada nas noites parisienses.

Seus olhos não expressavam nada, estavam tão opacos como um dia nebuloso. De seus lábios rachados podia-se ver o vapor de sua respiração densa.

Caminhava sem rumo, sem esperança, sem forças de qualquer coisa.

Seus cabelos antes vistosos, agora com tudo que lhe acontecera, deixaram de ser sedosos, deixaram de ser cuidado por ele.

Parando em frente a uma praça, colocou-se a olhar a sua volta. Queria sentar, queria se enclausurar em seus pensamentos, em suas recordações, queria poder estar com ele novamente... Apenas queria senti-lo mais uma vez.

Lágrimas vieram lhe aos lindos olhos azuis manchando o seu belo rosto. Buscou o banco mais próximo e solitário daquela praça para se afundar em suas lágrimas.

Sentia se triste, queria desaparecer da face da terra. Já não era mais o jovem alegre e brincalhão de antes, já não era O Afrodite... Era uma sombra do que antes já fora. Sentia-se vazio, abandonado.

Em um ato inconsciente, envolveu as pernas com os braços em busca de algum conforto enquanto deixava sair todo o choro que estava preso em sua garganta fazendo com que seu corpo balançasse com a força de seus soluços.

Orgulho? Já não possuía mais. Vergonha de chorar na frente dos outros? Isto ficou para trás há muito tempo.

Quem passava por ali via um jovem de cabelos longos e azuis abraçando as suas próprias pernas com o rosto afundado entre seus joelhos. Era uma cena realmente triste de se ver, era acena de alguém sofrendo muito.

Sua mente foi vagando a um ponto de dias passados que não queria se separar...

Estava como sempre fazendo suas compras. Várias e várias bolsas com roupas diversas, sapatos caros, casacos, calças finas, produtos de beleza e várias outras coisas de sua utilização, afinal ser um cavaleiro de Athena não o impedia de se cuidar e se vestir adequadamente em locais públicos e ele não era doido para sair pelas noites se divertindo com uma armadura. Isto tava fora de cogitação

Faltava passar por uma única loja para fechar o dia de compras, era a loja que ele mais gostava, apesar de não ser tão necessário, mas mesmo possuindo as fragrâncias de suas rosas, Afrodite gostava de perfumes, principalmente pela diversidade de aromas que não era produzido por ele.

Parou em frente à _Le Petit Bijou d'Orpheus_, um nome um tanto quanto engraçado para uma loja de perfumes, mas isto não lhe importava, pois os perfumes dali eram os melhores de toda Paris. Sorrindo foi entrando, sua sorte era que havia deixado as bolsas em seu carro, seria um pouco impróprio entrar cheio de bolsas naquele local e ainda por cima esbarrar em alguma vitrine.

Seus lindos olhos azuis brilhantes vasculhavam toda extensão da loja. Queria os que mais usava e claro, iria em busca dos lançamentos. Visualizando a vitrine de seu primeiro escolhido, foi andando lentamente com todo charme e sensualidade que seu belo corpo esguio e bem moldado possuía. Não era necessário olhar a sua volta para saber que muitos olhares estavam fixados em si. Não se sentia envergonhado em chamar a atenção, era como se seu ego fosse massageado a cada olhar de desejo e admiração.

Seus cabelos soltos como sempre, brilhavam deixando muitas mulheres fascinadas e imaginando como um jovem daqueles poderia ter tão belo cabelo. Só o cabelo? Não, era o conjunto em si. Suas roupas não eram extravagantes, mas tinham charme em seu caimento. Estava vestindo uma blusa de gola alta em um tom rosa claro, Afrodite adorava essas tonalidades de rosa que sempre faziam sua pele ficar ainda mais bela, e portava uma calça de corte despojado fino na tonalidade creme, fazendo seus belos contornos serem vistos por todos. Seus sapatos também acompanhavam a cor de sua calça, mas possuíam um pequeno salto, deixando-o assim mais alto do que já era.

Já de frente a vitrine que desejava, inclinou um pouco o corpo para pegar o vidro de seu perfume favorito do momento. Deixou um pequeno sorriso de satisfação surgir em seus lábios bem delineados com brilho ao ler o rótulo... _Le Poison Pur_ ou como os americanos o chamavam... _Pure Poison_. Uma fragrância maravilhosa que ao se misturar com a sua pele, parecia uma combinação perfeita de pura sedução.

Ao olhar para o lado, notou que era atentamente devorado com os olhos por um jovem rapaz. Algo naquela forma de olhar o estava deixando arrepiado e quente. Foi por alguns instantes que seu coração não parou quando viu o rapaz retirar os óculos escuros de sua face e o lindo brilho de seus olhos azuis acinzentados se deixou a mostra juntamente com um sorriso sedutor.

Afrodite inconscientemente varreu o corpo do rapaz lentamente. Notando na tonalidade de seus cabelos negros que em alguns feixes de luz da loja deixavam parecer um azul escuro. Notou as feições do rosto corado pelo sol, foi olhando os largos ombros que estavam escondidos por uma jaqueta de couro de uma grife famosa, seus olhos foram descendo a medida em que não conseguia se desgrudar... A calça preta social fina e um sapato preto aparentando ser de couro.

Tudo isto o deixou momentaneamente sem falas, apenas uma única coisa foi feita ao termino de seu deslumbramento... Sua língua passou sedutoramente sob seus lábios como se estivesse degustando ou premeditando degustar algo muito saboroso. Este ato não foi desapercebido pelo moreno a sua frente que logo se aproximou de Afrodite fitando-o intensamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Humm, Le Poison Pur..." Falou fitando a mão de Afrodite, que ainda estava sem falas até aquele momento. "Vejo que além de belo, você possui bom gosto e estilo".

Afrodite respirou fundo quando sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a coluna ao ouvir aquele tom sedutor, e logo tratou de voltar ao normal... ou ao melhor estado que ele poderia estar naquele momento.

"Hum, realmente tenho bom gosto para fragrâncias de qualidade. E este é o meu favorito no momento". Deu um sorriso discreto e virando o rosto lentamente sem deixar de perder o contato com aqueles olhos maravilhosos. "E obrigado pelo elogio quanto a minha beleza, senhor...?" Tentava ser casual como se não estivesse sendo atingido por arrepios a cada olhada intensa que recebia por parte do moreno.

"Desculpe a minha falta de educação... Ethan ao seu dispor, belo jovem. E qual é o nome de tão bela e formosa rosa?". Pegou discretamente a mão de Afrodite depositando um suave beijo em seu dorso. Beijo este que fez Afrodite prender a respiração para não soltar um gemido. Só que quando o jovem escutou aquele galanteio tão 'passado' e ao mesmo tempo tão engraçado não conteve um risinho malicioso que foi tapado de forma graciosa com a outra mão que se encontrava livre.

O jovem moreno escutando o doce sorriso e vendo a graciosidade do gesto de Afrodite não teve nenhuma reação negativa. Como poderia ter se ele estava tão entorpecido com aquele ser?

"Mais uma vez agradeço a forma gentil que usou para me definir, Ethan". Olhou fixamente para o moreno e se aproximou mais como se fosse contar um segredo fazendo com que sua voz saísse mais sensual do que já era. "Me chamo Afrodite e estou lisonjeado".

Os olhares se cruzaram de forma intensa. Ethan ainda segurava a mão de Afrodite e este não deixava de brindar ao jovem com um de seus mais belos sorrisos.

Naquele dia... Foi naquele dia que tudo começou...

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**_  
Nota: _**Esta fic estará tendo os trechos da música "Anyone" – Roxette entre os capítulos. Aviso que não sei quantos capítulos terá esta fic ou como queiram chamar... song-fic, se bem que eu não a visualizo como uma song em si, mas...

_**Mini-aviso aleatório**:_ Eu não abandonei as minhas outras fics, só tive que colocar esta na frente por que ela não me saia da cabeça, então cá estou eu.

**Espero que vocês comentem e me incentivem a continuar, ou eu mato o Afrodite e ai nem Zeus gostosão me segura ÒÓ**

**Bjins de uma Youko  
**


	2. Cap II

**Título: Anyone...  
Personagem principal: Afrodite de Peixes  
Classificação: Yaoi, Angst, Song, possível lemon(to pensando se fç ou não)  
Status: Em andamento**

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, com exceção de Ethan pertencem a Kurumada e cia.

_**Boa Leitura

* * *

**_

**Anyone...**

* * *

**Cap 2**

******"Anyone who ever kissed in the rain**

_Qualquer um que algum dia tenha beijado na chuva,_

******Knows the whole meaning**

_Sabe o significado total._

******Anyone who ever stood in the light**

_Qualquer um que algum dia tenha ficado na luz,_

******Needs no explaining**

_Não precisa de nenhuma explicação_...**"**

Após passar pelas vitrines buscando os perfumes que estava interessado e claro sendo acompanhado por Ethan, que não deixava de comentar a cada escolha como deveria ficar perfeito o aroma na bela pele. Foi a vez de Afrodite investir um pouco convidando o belo rapaz para um chá ou algo de seu agrado.

Mais uma vez saiu da loja com algumas bolsas, mas o que lhe interessava no momento era o que estava fora delas. Aquele belo moreno de olhar terrivelmente sedutor que fazia seus ossos tremerem e seu corpo se aquecer.

Enquanto Ethan estava ao celular, Afrodite foi até seu carro guardar as bolsas. O interessante era que não se fazia necessário se afastar tanto, já que estando no centro de Paris, tudo ficava realmente perto, e quando se pensava em tudo Afrodite deixou um sorrizinho malicioso aparece em seu rosto.

Retornando para perto de Ethan, ambos começam a caminhar lado a lado. Os dois chamavam atenção de qualquer forma. Afrodite por ser belo, extremamente andrógeno e perfeitamente bem vestido e Ethan por seu ar misterioso, de roupas sóbrias, cabelos negros e presos e o óculo escuro. Uma bela dupla, como se um fosse a luz refletindo todas as cores e o outro como se fosse a ausência dela, absorvendo todas as cores a sua volta.

Pararam em frente ao _Château fort de l'aube. _Afrodite sorriu para Ethan segurando na mão do moreno e puxando-o para dentro local.

O ambiente era aconchegante para um final de tarde de outono, que já começava a deixar o vento mais frio naquela época do ano. A decoração requintada com mesas de madeira fina e toalhas bordadas, as paredes decoradas com um papel de parede representando a antiga França com seus belos castelos no auge de sua plenitude. A luz do ambiente era composta por velas espalhadas em seu interior.

Ethan olhava atentamente a sua volta logo que retirara seu óculos escuro, nunca parou uma vez se quer para entrar ali em todas as suas viagens a Paris. Era realmente muito lindo o local, e mais lindo ainda ficava o belo ser a sua frente contornado por aquele ambiente por aquela luz.

"Eu sempre venho aqui quando estou em Paris, na verdade eu fico aqui a maioria das vezes que venho em viagem. Vem, quero te mostrar aonde eu gosto e passar os meus dias e minhas noites". Afrodite falava em um tom divertido mesclado com malicia enquanto olhava e puxava a mão de Ethan fazendo-o lhe seguir.

O dono do château em nada falou quando viu seu hospede mais alegre passar acompanhado, e logo se pôs a preparar uma bandeja farta de tudo que Afrodite gostava. Tinha essa liberdade, pois já conhecia o jovem a mais de dois anos e era como se fosse um filho para ele.

Ethan em nada falava, apenas se deixava ser guiado por aquele ser que lhe prendeu toda a sua atenção. Apenas queria saber, conhecer mais e quem sabe poder sentir.

Afrodite levou o belo moreno até o terceiro andar do château, aonde se localizava um belíssimo quarto todo decorado em dourado nas paredes que se mesclava com pequenos detalhes da cor prata, as cortinas eram de veludo vermelho vibrante com bordas em dourado ouro. A cama também era toda decorada, sua madeira era com desenhos e adornos entre dourado e prata. Tudo ali era detalhadamente decorado e arrumado para se parecer um pequeno pedaço de um castelo.

Afrodite foi andando para a janela que estendia do teto ao chão. Afastou as densas cortinas vermelhas e lentamente foi abrindo as janelas deixando que o ar daquele fim de tarde adentrasse o quarto. Do lado de fora tinha uma bela varanda, quase um jardim para ser exato.

Afrodite notando que as flores ali estavam abandonadas levemente abriu seus braços e rodopiando lentamente foi deixando seu cosmos se espalhar. Ele queria vida ali... vida brilhante assim como ele estava se sentindo.

Ethan saiu de seu lugar dentro do quarto para o exterior. Seus olhos ficaram incrédulos com as cores brilhantes de todas aquelas rosas. Era outono, não era época de ter rosas tão bem floridas e vibrantes e muito menos ter aquele aroma todo. Ao centro daquele pequeno jardim estava ele, Afrodite, rodando de braços abertos e sorrindo. Era como se as flores ali correspondesse a aquele lindo ser.

Afrodite parou um instante sentindo o olhar de Ethan em cima de si. Parou, mas de olhos ainda serrados e um sorriso de pura alegria. Sim, estava alegre, verdadeiramente alegre. Podia ser um cavaleiro de Athenas, podia lutar, podia ser qualquer coisa, mas ali naquele momento, ele era apenas Afrodite, apenas ele e nada mais.

Sem muitas palavras, pois poderia estragar o momento, sem mais nada em mente a não ser tomar os belos lábios a sua frente, Ethan caminhou em lentos passos em direção a Afrodite que ainda permanecia parado ao centro daquele jardim de olhos serrados respirando o ar daquele fim de tarde.

Apenas um gesto era necessário, apenas um toque era esperado, nem mais nem menos... Ethan aproximou seus lábios dos de Afrodite, encostando de forma lenta e delicada como se pedindo permissão para aquele beijo.

O corpo de Afrodite se arrepiou todo ao sentir o calor daqueles lábios aos encostar-se aos seus. Seu corpo todo estava queimando interiormente e apenas deixou seu instinto guiar fazendo com que seus braços envolvessem o pescoço do belo moreno mostrando que ele também queria aquilo.

O beijo começou delicado, cauteloso, sem pressa de chegar a algum lugar, pois ali era o lugar certo, não era necessário correr, não agora, não naquele momento. O momento era de sentir e ser sentido e foi isto que ambos estavam fazendo. Sem pressa, aos poucos se sentindo, se provando, se conhecendo. Um beijo podia se significar tudo. Um beijo poderia ser o início de tudo.

Os braços fortes de Ethan envolveram a esguia cintura de Afrodite fazendo-o com que seus corpos se juntassem aumentando o calor entre ambos.

Uma das mãos do belo moreno se dirigiram para os sedosos cabelos de Afrodite em um delicado toque de um carinho enquanto o beijo ainda continuava. Afrodite por sua vez acariciava de leve com as pontas de seus dedos a nuca de Ethan. Eram toques tão sutis que nada nem ninguém poderia interromper, nem o fato da bandeja ter sido deixada dentro do quarto, parecia ter sido notada.

Parecia que não teria fim, não era necessário ter um fim, não era necessário buscar ar, era apenas necessário os dois ali naquele momento como se o tempo não fosse nada, como se não existisse prédios ao lado, como nada existisse além deles dois.

Afrodite em forma consciente e necessitada roçou lentamente seu corpo ao do moreno querendo mostrar que estava desejoso de mais. Que seu corpo queria mais. E a resposta ao estimulo foi à forma de beijar que se tornou mais forte e possessiva acompanhada de mãos que passeavam pelo corpo moldado do belo cavaleiro.

Uma fina chuva começou a cair, a garoa começava a molhar roupas e os cabelos de ambos, mas não apartava aquele beijo possessivo. Aos poucos Ethan foi se afastando olhando o belo rosto corado de Afrodite vendo a bela imagem a sua frente. Tomou-o nos braços carregando-o no colo para dentro do quarto. Sem perder o contato daqueles olhos azuis vibrantes, depositou-o na grande cama.

Afrodite sorria divertido vendo a forma como o moreno o olhava intensamente. Levantou-se um pouco ainda ficando sentado na cama chamando para que Ethan sentasse ao seu lado. O beijo recomeçou, mas desta vez Afrodite enquanto ia beijando, ia aos poucos e lentamente despindo Ethan, e este também fazia o mesmo.

A cada pedaço de pele que era exposto em Afrodite, esta era beijada. O moreno foi fazendo este ritual por tudo corpo a sua frente. Parando apenas por alguns instantes para vislumbrar a beleza que Afrodite era. Se ele era belo quando estava com roupas, era mais belo e perfeito sem elas. E vê-lo ali esparramado naquela cama com seus belos e sedosos cabelos a lhe emoldurar a face banhada de um sorriso maroto, aquele sorriso da loja, o mesmo seguido com aquele gesto gracioso... Vê-lo daquela forma, apenas afirmava que ele era o mais belo que já vira, a rosa mais bela de todas que já encontrara.

Aos poucos foi se livrando das poucas roupas que lhe sobraram, fazendo-se deitar em cima do corpo de Afrodite enquanto volta a beijar os belos lábios do jovem de cabelos sedosos.

_**Continua...****

* * *

**_

_**Agradecimentos:** Natalia Lupin_ que foi a primeira pessoa que comentou a fic, mesmo não sendo aqui no a _Pipe_ que me ameaçou alegando q eu ñ beijaria mais na boca no tocante a matar o lindinho,hehehe a_ ll:Kiki-chan:ll _que está curiosa com o q vai acontecer. Agradeço a vocês pelos comentários que me incentivam

_**Vamos aos termos?**_

Antes de tudo peço desculpas por ñ ter colocado o q significa aos nomes em francês, mas é que não me atentei sobre isto até me darem um toque que mesmo que pareça fácil, é melhor colocar o significado, então vamos :

**Do 1° Capítulo:**

**_Le Petit Bijou d'Orpheus _–** A Pequena Jóia de Orpheus. Acho que alguns entenderam o trocadilho.

**_Le Poison Pur _ou_ Pure Poison _–**Na verdade este perfume existe e sua fragrância é maravilhosa. Aqui no Rio de Janeiro já tive o prazer de sentir seu aroma e o desprazer de saber q nunca vou compra-lo, já q ele é mais caro do que um salário mínimo, algo em torno de uns 360,00 reais. Lindo, perfeito, mas como todo perfume de qualidade... Frasco pequeno e caro demais, hehehe E sim, francês

**Do 2° Capítulo:**

**_Château fort de l'aube _–** Castelo do Amanhecer. Não sei se existe na França, mas é um nome que nunca sai de minha mente e provavelmente ainda aparecerá em alguma outra história

**Espero que vocês continuem comentando e incentivando a continuar, ou eu mato o Afrodite e ai nem Zeus, Hades e toda horda de gostosos vão segurar ÒÓ**

_**Litha-chan **_


	3. Cap III Lembranças

**Título**: Anyone...  
**Personagem principal:** Afrodite de Peixes  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, Song, possível lemon(to pensando se fç ou não)  
**Status:** Em andamento  
**Iniciada:** Fevereiro 

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, com exceção de Ethan pertencem a Kurumada e cia.

**ATENÇÃO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTEM LEMON**

Boa Leitura

* * *

**Anyone...

* * *

**

**Cap 3**

_**"But everything more or less appears so meaningless **  
Tudo mais ou menos , parece não ter sentido_

_**Blue and cold **  
Triste e frio. _

_**Walking alone through the afternoon traffic**  
Andando sozinho pelo trânsito da tarde,_

_**I miss you so **  
Eu sinto tanto sua falta..."_

O corpo de Afrodite se estremece em pleno banco, não pelos soluços, não pelas lágrimas que teimavam em lhe banhar o rosto, mas sim por relembrar aquela primeira noite. Como desejava reviver aquele momento, como desejava ser resgatado daquela praça fria e sem cor. Estava se sentindo fraco para lutar com lembranças que ansiava reviver, deixou ser envolvido por elas. Tortura? Poderia ser, mas naquele momento era o que desejava e se deixou tragar pelas lembranças.

**-OoO-  
**

Seu corpo se arrepiou ao sentir o corpo do moreno cobrindo o seu seguido de um beijo. Algo em seu interior pulsava, ardia, clamava... Clamava por sentir, clamava por Ethan. Naquela noite ele se deixaria levar, naquela noite desejava ser levado.

Ethan foi beijando lentamente os lábios de Afrodite saboreando cada pedaço como se fosse uma iguaria única. Uma de suas mãos estava a acariciar a face de sua bela rosa enquanto a outra buscava a mão de Afrodite para se entrelaçar os dedos. Não queria pressa, queria fazer sua rosa vibrar, escutar seu nome de seus lindos lábios.Era maravilhoso a forma como despertava arrepios e gemidos, continuou beijando até o pescoço de Afrodite. O corpo abaixo de si mexia-se de forma a se roçar em sua pele mostrando que também estava desperto.

Parou por um segundo para poder fitar as orbes azuis da bela rosa que abrigava aquele corpo deliciosamente másculo e belo. Os olhos de Afrodite brilhavam expondo desejo, urgência e luxuria juntamente com um sorriso por demais malicioso.

Não queria quebrar o momento, não desejava fazer nenhum comentário. Deixou seus lábios continuarem a vagar pela maciez daquela pele. Enquanto beijava de forma ainda lenta, deixava a ponta de sua língua tocar aquela maciez sentindo também o inicio de algo que poderia dito como o sabor de um doce francês.

Afrodite ao sentir o primeiro toque suave da língua de Ethan, deixou um gemido escarpar lhe os lábios entreabertos tendo seu corpo corrido por um arrepio gostoso, seus olhos cerraram em antecipação enquanto sua cabeça afundava não muito forte entre as almofadas dispostas na bela cama.

Ethan sentindo a correspondência de seu amante ao seu toque, deixou e ousou mais. Sua língua agora fazia parte de todos os beijos longos que eram suavemente depositados na pele do belo ser embaixo de si. Sua mão que antes estava na lateral do rosto de Afrodite, agora já se encontrava passeando sobre seu tórax em caricias leves com as pontas dos dedos. Tudo era uma questão de toque e através dele desejava levar o ser que lhe roubou a mente e seus desejos ao auge do prazer.

O moreno ainda lentamente foi descendo seus lábios, sentido sua mão e seus dedos – que ainda estavam entrelaçados – serem fortemente prensados. Sorriu internamente se segurando também para que não agilizasse o momento.

Afrodite agora se remexia mais intensamente, fazendo como que seu sexo tocasse mais no corpo do moreno instigando-o. Queria aquilo, precisava daquele contato delicioso, queria mostrar que também sabia jogar aquele delicioso jogo, mas ao mesmo tempo em que isto ocorria, seus próprios desejos estavam lhe tirando a sanidade do momento.

Ethan foi se aproximando do abdômen bem moldado de Afrodite. Mesmo em meio às carícias não pode deixar de imaginar como aquele maravilhoso ser poderia ter um corpo ao mesmo tempo, másculo, de formas perfeitas, não beirando a androgenia de seu rosto, mas que ao mesmo tempo bem trabalhado. Pensando desta forma, deixou de lado um pouco dos beijos e intensificou os toques de sua língua naquela pele que parecia ter um doce sabor diferente a cada degustar. Sua língua passeava por todo abdômen indo que descansar em lentos movimentos circulares no delicado umbigo de Afrodite arrancando deste maravilhosos sons entre gemidos e leves risadas. Pelo visto havia descoberto um ponto fraco no seu belo amante.

A mão livre de Afrodite se direcionou aos cabelos do moreno em uma caricia de incentivo para que não parasse. Seu rosto estava corado como se estive em chamas. Na verdade ele estava se incendiando ao ver aquilo todo. Mesmo que não conseguisse manter seus olhos bem abertos em alguns momentos de tão grande prazer que sentia, mas durante todos os toques, pelo menos ele vislumbrava os que lhe tiravam o controle.

O moreno prosseguiu seu caminho aproximando-se da pélvis de Afrodite. Podia sentir o cheiro da masculinidade de seu amante emanando intensamente. Seus olhos tornaram-se mais escuros ao vislumbrar o membro ereto de Afrodite que estava brilhoso pelas pequenas gotículas que já estavam sendo expelidas. Olhou para cima em busca da face do belo ser e se deparou com uma feição que mesclava malicia e luxuria em um belo rosto vermelho.

Controlou-se para não cair na tentação que aquele momento o instigava.

Voltou seus belos olhos para as pernas de Afrodite. Não iria dispensar de prova-las. Aquelas belas pernas torneadas, moldadas, não eram grossas, mas possuíam um o tamanho correto para o belo corpo, o conjunto todo. Começou a depositar novamente os beijos dando algumas mordidas por onde beijava. Era quase um ritual agora. Ora beijava, ora mordia e logo em seguida dava uma leve, mas sensual lambida enquanto suas mãos agora se juntavam ao exercício de acariciar, apertar e tocar toda aquela região do interior das coxas e belas pernas de Afrodite. E este por sua vez tinha virado sua cabeça para o lado aprofundando-a na almofada toda vez que sentia os dentes de Ethan tocarem a pele. Seus pensamentos estavam tão embaraçados que só se lembrava de um que sempre estava cruzando a sua mente desde que os toques haviam começado... _'Por Zeus, como isto é bom...'_ Era o único pensamento que sempre vagava em sua mente e que ele tinha consciência.

Sua voz foi ouvida em um gemido alto quando Ethan envolveu seu membro com uma de suas mãos começando a acaricia-lo. A mão do moreno em seu sexo queimava lhe como uma brasa, fazendo correntes elétricas percorrerem suas veias e nervos e seus lábios neste momento estavam sendo mordidos para conter os gritos de um prazer que estava para ser iniciado mais intensamente naquele momento.

Ethan vislumbrava com um olhar predador a resposta de Afrodite ao seu toque... o toque que o pegou de surpresa... sua mão em torno do membro ereto e bem rijo de Afrodite, o manipulando lentamente.

Não tinha como não se deliciar com aquela visão, o rosto de Afrodite tornando-se avermelhado, os olhos cerrados, o lábio inferior sendo mordido para conter os altos gemidos. Ver aquilo tudo estava sendo maravilhoso. Ethan deixou sua língua vagar lentamente por sobre os lábios como se estivesse preste a saborear algo, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Sem perder aquela visão maravilhosa, aproximou seus lábios do membro de Afrodite, deixando que sua respiração pairasse perto do membro.

Afrodite como se despertado de um sonho, arregalou seus belos olhos direcionando-os a face de Ethan, vendo ali um sorriso maroto. Seu corpo se arrepiou todo com essa imagem, mas não conseguiu conter um gemido alto ao sentir e ver seu membro ser envolvido pela quentura e maciez da boca de Ethan.

O moreno o envolveu por completo, como se fosse um doce tão saboroso que era impossível não agir com tamanha gula. Pode sentir o corpo de seu belo amante tremer e pode ouvir o maravilhoso som do gemido.

Retirou lentamente o membro de sua boca para fitar os olhos azuis de Afrodite que estavam nublados de desejos. Sua língua começou a brincar lentamente em torno de toda extensão do membro rijo e pulsante.

Afrodite estava se sentindo queimar por dentro. Seu corpo todo estava respondendo tão intensamente que se o moreno continuasse com aquelas torturas, ele não iria suportar muito tempo.

"Ethan..." Dizia ofegante o belo rapaz. "Por favor... humm... eu quero... logo você". Toda a sua capacidade com palavras naquele momento havia se perdido, agora só restava o desejo... o desejo de aplacar a fúria de sua carne.

"Calme mon amour..." Falou de forma sensual e rouca enquanto fitava a bela face de Afrodite.

O jovem de olhos azuis deixou um sorriso contornar seus lábios avermelhados. Sua mão direita foi estendida em direção a Ethan que ainda lhe fitava com intenso desejo. A voz de Afrodite saiu carregada de urgência e no idioma do belo moreno... "J'ai besoin de vous dans moi". Era um pedido que Ethan não podia mais ignorar. Sim, ele também desejava estar dentro de Afrodite, senti-lo vibrar mais intensamente, senti-lo acompanhar seus movimentos.

Sem ficar pensando muito, sua mão abandonou o membro de Afrodite para segurar a mão estendida de seu amante. Iria atender o pedido, iria aplacar o desejo que já estava consumindo a ambos.

Afrodite o puxou pela mão fazendo com que Ethan assim se colocasse entre as suas pernas, se acomodando melhor, fazendo com que seus membros já tão rijos se esbarrassem e desta forma ambos soltassem um ofego.

Ethan estava agora com seu rosto bem próximo ao de Afrodite. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas, seus rostos corados – o de Afrodite mais intenso -, seus corpos arrepiados sós de estarem juntos.

"Est-ce que vous êtes beau, est-ce qu'il savait?" Ethan não podia deixar de falar aquilo antes de beijar os lábios de Afrodite. Ele era belo demais e nunca se cansaria de falar isto. Era incrível como esquecera completamente de falar na linguagem mundial. Naquele momento só conseguia pronunciar o francês.

O beijo começou de forma delicada... leves beijos nos lábios de Afrodite que também correspondia da mesma forma, mas conforme a necessidade de um contato maior foi aumentando, em poucos minutos ambos já estavam envoltos em um beijo selvagem, uma luta para estabelecer um controle que não viria.

Ethan enquanto ainda beijava o belo jovem abaixo de si, deixou a sua mão vagar para uma das pernas de Afrodite, fazendo com que esta fosse levantada e colocada em uma posição sobre o quadril do moreno. Afrodite apenas direcionou a outra perna para a mesma posição no lado oposto, fazendo com que ambas ficassem em torno do quadril do moreno. Este movimento fez com que seus membros se roçassem e isto mais uma vez arrancou de ambos um gemido entre o beijo.

Mesmo sem uma preparação, Ethan foi lentamente posicionando seu membro na entrada de Afrodite sem interromper a troca de beijos.

As mãos de Afrodite tocavam com desejo explorador as costas largas do moreno, sentindo sob seus dedos a pele arrepiada mediante aos seus toques.

O moreno mexeu mais os quadris, fazendo com que iniciasse a penetração. De forma lenta e dolorosamente tentadora foi sentindo ser tragado pelo corpo de Afrodite. Tão quente tão apertado. Podia sentir o canal lhe envolvendo e lhe apertando a cada centímetro que entrava mais e mais naquela cavidade.

"Humm..." Gemeu Afrodite entre o beijo que havia se tornado mais intenso. Seu gemido era um misto de desconforto e início de prazer por estar sendo tomado lentamente. Deixou suas unhas cravarem na pele sensual do moreno, não pela dor e sim por algo que antecipava o desejo de querer mais.

Ao sentir-se dentro daquele corpo delicioso, Ethan deixa sua cabeça ser jogada para trás interrompendo o beijo e soltando um gemido um pouco mais alto. "Humm..a..." Seus pensamentos eram que se não se controlasse iria se consumir em gozo antes mesmo do que imaginava.

Voltou seu olhar novamente para o rosto de Afrodite que também estava na mesma situação visível do que ele. Depositou um pequeno beijo naqueles lábios rosados e sentiu-se abraçado pelo belo rapaz. Era um tempo necessário- mesmo que mínimo – para que seus corpos se acostumassem.

Afrodite sorriu e sussurrando próximo a orelha do moreno o incentivou... "Eu quero mais...". Falou de forma rouca e sensual deixando em seguida que sua língua passasse levemente na ponta do lóbulo daquela orelha que parecia tão deliciosamente tentadora naquele momento.

Ethan se arrepiou todo e seu corpo acabou tremendo perante tanto aquela fala, quanto aquele toque úmido em sua orelha. Sim, ele iria atender aquele pedido tão delicioso.

Seu corpo começou a se movimentar bem devagar. Seus quadris se afastaram lentamente fazendo com que seu membro quase que saísse todo para logo em seguida voltasse a entrar naquele canal quente e apertado. Abaixo de si, Afrodite quase cerrava os olhos com aquele movimento e sua boca estava entreaberta deixando seus ofegos e gemidos baixos serem ouvidos por Ethan.

Os movimentos eram lentos. O moreno enquanto tomava o corpo de Afrodite para si, não deixava de lhe fitar o belo rosto. Seus olhos haviam se fixado aos intensos azuis de seu amante. Ethan enquanto se movimentava entrando e saindo daquele corpo, remexia mais ainda seus quadris em um pequeno movimento circular. Queria proporcionar prazer ao seu belo amante, queria ouvir mais e mais gemidos.

"Mais... mais rápido...". Era o que saia dos lábios de Afrodite antes do mesmo agarra o rosto de Ethan clamando um beijo selvagem.

O moreno por sua vez, começou a se movimentar mais e mais rápido. Seus corpos grudados estavam em brasas. O membro de Afrodite era imprensado entre seu próprio abdômen e o de Ethan, fazendo com que desta forma fosse friccionado pelos movimentos dos corpos.

Afrodite gemia agora descontroladamente e seu corpo ardia de forma febril, seus pedidos eram desconexos, sua respiração descompassada, seus olhos nublados de tanto prazer. Prazer este que era proporcionado por Ethan.

O quarto todo parecia envolto pelo desejo de ambos, as luzes aclimatavam ainda mais o momento que estavam vivendo. A chuva ainda caia ao lado de fora nas belas rosas da Afrodite e o mesmo dentro do quarto, sendo envolto por tudo aquilo, sendo tomando de forma maravilhosa pelo belo moreno. Em misto a todo este quadro, dois gemidos sonoros foram ouvidos de dentro do quarto.

A visão era perfeita. Afrodite com ao alcançar o clímax deixou sua cabeça afundar na almofada, sua boca entreaberta e seu corpo levemente levantado a poucos centímetros da cama, já Ethan pendia sua cabeça para trás com os lábios também entreabertos e os olhos cerrados apoiando seu peso em seus braços. Chegaram ao clímax junto.

Ethan deixou seu corpo repousar sobre o de Afrodite, sentido o bater descompassado do coração de seu amante, assim como a respiração ainda acelerada. Sabia que sua situação também era a mesma. Sentiu-se bem naquele aconchego e ainda mais ao sentir os delgados dedos de Afrodite a lhe tocar os cabelos em um carinhos suave.

Seus olhos estavam quase se cerrando, vencido pelo sono do momento, mas antes que fosse levado para o mundo dos sonhos, apenas sussurrou para Afrodite ainda em francês algo... "C'était parfait mon amour". Tomou lhe os dedos e depositou um beijo cálido neles antes de adormecer.

Afrodite também estava sonolento e feliz, mas seu coração se preencheu mais ainda de felicidade ao ouvir aquelas palavras de seu doce francês, e sussurrando apenas confirmou as palavras anteriores do moreno... "Sim, foi perfeito meu amor". Em segundos voltou a adormecer, sentindo-se feliz.

**-OoO-  
**

Algumas horas depois, para não se dizer já ao amanhecer, finos raios tímidos de sol adentravam o quarto. Ainda na cama estava os dois amantes abraçados de forma carinhosa e até mesmo possessiva. A posição havia se modificado durante a noite, afinal a noite havia sido intensa para ambos.

Afrodite agora descansava sua cabeça no peito forte de Ethan, tendo seus cabelos espalhados ao redor. Ethan, apenas estava acariciando lentamente com as pontas dos dedos a face ainda adormecida de seu amante. Este era ainda mais belo enquanto dormia. Os olhos de Afrodite tremeram mostrando que estava preste a despertar, mas antes de abri-los deixou um suava sorriso satisfeito adornar seus lábios sendo acompanhado de um suspiro longo também de satisfação.

"Bom dia..." Falou antes de abrir seus belos olhos azuis e fitar o rosto másculo acima de si. Foi claramente recebido por um sorriso sensual assim que olhou para Ethan e logo em seguida puxado para um beijo terno.

"Bom dia minha rosa". Falou após o beijo com uma voz sensual e rouca. "És mais belo ainda quando dormes". Comentou ainda tocando o rosto de Afrodite.

"Humm... Uma rosa adormecia é sempre bela". Disse de forma divertida e com aquela famosa modéstia que sempre possuía. "Mais..." Capturou outro beijo antes de continuar..."... ela desperta é muito mais impressionante em sua beleza".

Ethan não pode controlar uma risada. Realmente, sua rosa desperta era muito bela.

"Humm, eu estou faminto... Desde ontem não comemos nada...". Sorriu malicioso. "...Normal. Que tal um café da manhã com coisas deliciosamente francesas?". Riu mais ainda da pequena piada".

"Claro minha rosa, e o que você gostaria de comer?" Sabia que aquilo seria um joguinho de duplo sentido e adorava isto.

Seus olhos brilharam misturando malicia e divertimento. Sem nem ao menos olhar para trás apenas comentou para o moreno. "Que tal comermos algo que se encontra naquela bandeja ali do carrinho? E depois...". Viu os olhos de Ethan se direcionando para a bandeja e logo em seguida para o seu rosto. "... depois poderemos continuar a nossa conversa". Terminou a fala e beijou os lábios do moreno.

**-OoO-  
**

Era incrível como aquelas lembranças ainda se mantinham vívidas em sua memória, os toques, o cheiro, o gosto de Ethan ainda estavam em seu corpo.

Ainda na praça chorava por se lembrar daquele dia... por se lembrar de Ethan...

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

_Olá a todos  
Demorei na atualização desta fic, sim eu sei e peço desculpas por isto.  
Para escrever esta fic eu tenho que estar no clima da mesma e para escrever um lemon... pohh foram basicamente 7 páginas de lemon (hemorragia nasal), eu tive que repensar e repensar muito mesmo, afinal a primeira noite deles era pra ser algo marcante né? Rsrsrs_

_Uma pequena observação que já deixo é que o final desta fic já está traçado e é inalterável, então... O que pode ser que vai acontecer?_

_**Agradecimentos: **  
A **Mey Lyen**, que sempre lê a fic primeiro, senda a minha fã oficial. Brigadinhu Mey, mim te adora muito.  
Ao meu filhote **Angell**, que revisou em parte este capítulo e que me deixou feliz pelos comentários sobre ele.  
A **Aluada-Malfoy-Snape**, que é a Natália Lupin minha fadinha sorridente que tem paixão pelo Dite._

_Agradecimento a todos que estão lendo e que mesmo não comentando... eu os agradeço._

_**Notas sobre o capítulo:**_

_Bom, vamos as traduções? Espero que o francês não esteja errado._

_**Calme mon amour** Calma meu amor  
**J'ai besoin de vous dans moi** Eu preciso de você dentro de mim, ou em mim  
**Est-ce que vous êtes beau, est-ce qu'il savait?** Você é bonito(belo), sabia?  
**C'était parfait mon amour** Foi perfeito meu amor_

_  
E como eu sempre digo..._

_**Faça uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic  
** _


	4. Cap IV

**Título**: Anyone...  
** Personagem principal:** Afrodite de Peixes  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, Song, Lemon  
**Status**: Em andamento  
**Iniciada**: Fevereiro

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, Kurumada e cia possuem os direitos . Ethan D'Chants Burnier pertence a mim, Litha-chan.

**Boa Leitura

* * *

**

**Anyone...**

**Cap 4

* * *

**

**Anyone who ever felt like I do**

_Qualquer um que algum dia sentiu-se como eu, _

**Anyone who wasn't ready to fall**

_Qualquer um que não estava preparado para cair, _

**Anyone who loved like I do**

_Qualquer um que amou como eu, _

**Knows it never really happens at all**

_Sabe que isso nunca acontece realmente._

**OooO **

Foram dias maravilhosos passados ao lado daquele francês que tanto lhe encantava, que tanto lhe fascinava, a ponto de se ver perdidamente apaixonado.

Apaixonado.

Era uma palavra, um sentimento que nunca em sua vida havia experimentado. Sim, estava apaixonado por Ethan. Apaixonado pelos sorrisos, pelas palavras doces, pelos olhares carinhosos, pelas demonstrações de afeto sem se importar de estarem em meio ao público. Afinal, Paris era a cidade mais romântica existente no mundo. Era a cidade das paixões súbitas, dos amores clandestinos, de amores históricos, era a cidade de grandes poetas, era a Cidade das Luzes, das belas noites, dos belos dias... era a cidade de Ethan.

Os quinze dias que tirara de 'folga', estavam quase terminando, e mesmo sentindo-se feliz por estar vivenciando tudo aquilo que normalmente lhe era negado, seu peito se comprimia. Não queria imaginar estar se afastado de seu amor, mas sendo um cavaleiro, era sua obrigação voltar a seu posto. Como deixaria Ethan? Como iria abrir mão desta felicidade? Permanecia segundos, minutos, talvez horas perdido em pensamentos sobre suas obrigações e deveres enquanto fitava os traços de seu amado.

E faltando apenas dois dias para seu retorno ao Santuário, um certo pânico acabara se espalhando em seu interior.

"Mon cher... o que tanto lhe preocupa?". Ethan mesmo em pouco tempo ao lado de Afrodite, conseguia aparentemente ler a preocupação de seu amado. Sabia que algo lhe preocupava há alguns dias, e ultimamente em vez desta situação se abrandar, ela apenas estava aumentando.

"_Süßigkeiten_...". Sussurrou baixo vendo o leve franzir da testa e a pequena elevação feita por uma das sobrancelhas de Ethan. Não se conteve e deu uma leve risadinha nervosa. "Também posso falar em outra língua meu caro francês". Depositou um beijo nos lábios entreabertos de Ethan antes de continuar... "Mas para matar sua curiosidade... lhe chamei de 'docinho'. O que não deixa de ser uma grande verdade". Aninhou-se nos braços fortes sentindo seu corpo arrepiar-se.

"Rosa, você esta mudando de assunto. Dites... o que ronda essa sua cabecinha para que eu possa lhe ajudar". Suas mãos acariciavam lentamente as costas de seu amado.

Suspirou com um ar de vencido. A verdade era que não poderia adiar mais aquela conversa e teria que contar tudo. Estava disposto a ariscar.

"Tenho que retornar ao meu trabalho dentro de dois dias, docinho. E eu não queria ter que lhe deixar". Colou seu rosto no vão do ombro do moreno evitando ter que olhar para aqueles olhos tão intensos.

Ethan apenas abraçou mais o corpo de Dite. Saber que sua rosa iria embora não lhe fôra agradável. Saber que não sentiria mais aquele odor de flores frescas após a exaustão de amor, definitivamente não lhe agradou.

"Rose...". Falou ternamente para chamar atenção de Afrodite. "Até hoje não me disse no que trabalha".

Afrodite suspirou vendo que realmente não tinha como escapar. Afastou-se um pouco para encarar seu amado, pois o que iria falar com certeza deixaria Ethan até mesmo assustado ou achando que tudo não passasse de uma grande piada.

"Ethan, o que vou lhe falar sobre o meu trabalho espero que não lhe assuste". Seu rosto estava com uma expressão séria e seus olhos fitavam os do moreno demonstrando que o que viria a seguir não era uma brincadeira. "E antes que você possa pensar alguma bobagem sobre o que eu faço, já aviso que não tem nada haver com... sexo". Falou sério, mas um pouco corado. Não desejava que Ethan tivesse uma visão errônea achando que poderia ser algo que não era.

O moreno apenas estreitou os olhos. Já que não tinha relação com o corpo de Afrodite, sua curiosidade aflorou mais ainda, principalmente ao ver a forma séria que seu amado estava falando. "S'il vous plaît rose, estarei lhe ouvindo".

Um pequeno e discreto sorriso se desenhou nos belos lábios de Afrodite ao escutar a forma como Ethan lhe falara. Com um suspiro e ajeitando uma mecha de seus cabelos para trás de sua orelha deixando sua pintinha bem mais a vista, Dite começou sutilmente a falar.

"Como te falei noutro dia, eu moro na Grécia, em Athenas para ser exato. Eu trabalho com diversas pessoas, mas o local onde fica a _minha_ casa, apenas residem quatorze pessoas. Nossa função pode ser encarada como... uma espécie de seguranças, ou guarda-costas se você assim desejar denominar. São treze pessoas cuidando do bem estar de uma pessoa de suma importância, tanto para nós quanto para o mundo". Interrompeu a fala olhando para o moreno vendo que o mesmo prestava atenção em cada palavra sem lhe interromper.

_"Ai minha Deusa Afrodite e Deusa Athena, me dê forças para não fraquejar e sair correndo desta conversa"_. Pensou e teve que se segurar para não rir ao imaginar-se correndo.

"Ethan... até onde você pode acreditar em coisas que aos olhos normais, seriam taxados de crendices ou loucuras?". Tinha que perguntar e saber em que terreno estava pisando.

O moreno piscando algumas vezes fitou novamente os orbes azuis celestes como se organizasse seus pensamentos.

"Je crois que há mais coisas neste mundo do que realmente podemos voir, coisas que nem todos estão preparados para comprendre, mas que nem por isto devemos ignorer". Falou passando a mão pelos cabelos ajeitando alguns fios.

Afrodite apenas concordou com um menear de cabeça. Senti-se mais firme em sua decisão, não a de sair correndo é claro, mas a de contar a verdade. E como faze-la sem rodeios? Teria que ser direto e depois ai sim explicar os fatos.

"Ethan... eu sou um cavaleiro, sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro da Décima Segunda Casa Zodiacal, conhecido como Afrodite de Peixes. Sirvo a reencarnação da Deusa Athena. Quero que saiba disto e espero que compreenda que até então estou quebrando algumas regras ao te revelar minha posição. Não sou um homem comum e digamos que posso fazer certas coisas não tão comuns para pessoas normais". Sentia-se extremamente nervoso, mas agora já era tarde para voltar atrás.

O jovem francês apenas ficou observando atentamente os rosto de Afrodite. Digerindo o que acabara de ouvir. Coisas que realmente poderiam se passar por piada, mas o tom nervoso que sua rosa usava, lhe dava certeza que aquela informação não era mentira e muito menos poderia ser uma piada.

Segundos se passaram, minutos de silêncio se seguiram, e um Afrodite temeroso se corroia sem saber que fim aquela conversa se daria.

"Então você tem que voltar para proteger esta... cette jeune dame sucrée?". Seus olhos estavam mais escuros e não conseguiu completar a frase sem ser em sua língua.

"Sim e não. Somos doze cavaleiros Ethan, mas meus dias de folga estão terminando, por isto tenho que retornar ao meu posto. Ela já foi adorável me deixando ficar duas semanas aqui em Paris. Na verdade ela sempre deixa os rapazes escaparem". Riu um pouquinho ao notar uma certa pontinha de ciúmes nas palavras de Ethan. "Você não vai me perguntar nada sobre o que acabei de lhe contar? Sobre o que eu faço, como eu trabalho, essas coisas?". Sua curiosidade era grande, já que pelo visto, Ethan não lhe ridicularizou.

"Clarifiez, non posso deixar de me sentir curi... curioso sobre a sua vida". Fez um pequeno esforço para não falar tudo em francês. Tal fato não passou desapercebido por Afrodite que o abraçou carinhosamente, dando um pequeno selinho naqueles lábios tentadores.

"Primeiro tenho duas coisas a lhe falar, alias... três coisas". Sorriu ao ver o sorriso reaparecer no rosto de seu francês. _"Meu francês... Agora posso atazanar Miro, dizendo que ele não é o único a possuir um francês naquele santuário"_. Riu travesso com seu pensamento ao imaginar a cara de desgosto do escorpiano.

"Diga-me então". Passou os dedos em um toque leve no rosto de Afrodite, vendo este cerrar os olhos com a caricia.

"Eu posso fazer várias coisas... coisas como esta aqui, por exemplo". Dite pegou detrás de seus cabelos um pequeno botão de rosa vermelha. Colocou bem à frente dos olhos azuis do francês e aos poucos concentrando minimamente o seu cosmos, fez-se com que o pequeno botão se desabrochasse, tornando-o uma belíssima rosa como um vermelho tão vibrante quanto o brilho dos olhos de Afrodite.

Ethan ficou boquiaberto com aquela cena. Não era todos os dias que via algo tão fascinante assim. Tocou de leve com a ponta do dedo em uma das pétalas sentindo a maciez que ela possuía. Era tão macia quanto o corpo de Afrodite. Seus olhos voltaram para o rosto de seu amado como que se desejasse explicações.

Afrodite riu travesso com a cara de espanto e fascínio que meu amado lhe fitava.

"Eu tenho capacidade de articular as rosas. Rosas vermelhas, brancas, negras... posso também não só fazer florescer as rosas, mas quaisquer tipos de flores. Naquele dia em que você veio aqui... no primeiro dia... lá na varanda, as flores estavam respondendo ao meu cosmo, ou em outras palavras, a minha áurea". Sorriu brincando com a rosa entre os dedos enquanto passeava com a mesma pelo rosto de Ethan. "E a segunda coisa que vou lhe contar, tem relação com esta minha capacidade. Sabe este meu perfume?". Aproximou o pescoço alvo perto do rosto do moreno sentindo o mesmo aspirar e principalmente sentindo seu próprio corpo se arrepiar com aquele ato.

Ethan estava se segurando para não agarrar Afrodite fazendo com que aquela conversa fosse interrompida, mas se sua rosa continuasse com aquele joguinho de sedução 'ingênua', seria difícil se manter imune. Não conseguia verbalizar uma só palavra, então a saída foi apenas um concordar com a cabeça.

"Pois então... como possuo esta capacidade, meu corpo todo é envolto neste odor de flores, geralmente e na maior parte do tempo cheiro a rosas, raramente você irá me encontrar perfumado com odores de lírios, jasmins e outras. Isto só acontece se... bem, se no caso me encontrar em uma grande tristeza". Falou pensativo.

Ethan estava surpreso. Nunca em toda sua vida havia encontrado um ser tão especial como Afrodite. Vê-lo falar, lhe contar coisas tão especiais, poderia dizer que era um cara privilegiado demais.

"E a terceira coisa que eu gostaria de lhe contar é...". Aproximou seu próprio rosto do moreno, deixando apenas alguns míseros centímetros separa-los. "A terceira coisa Ethan, é que eu amo muito você e...".

Ethan não esperou a continuação daquela conversa... Apenas puxou Afrodite para seus braços tomando lhe os lábios em um beijo carinhoso, mas não menos fogoso. Por hora aquela conversa estaria adiada. Por hora... desejava sentir, provar, se saciar no corpo de Afrodite. Por hora queria amar a sua rosa como a mesma o amava. _"Eu também te amo muito"_. Foi seu pensamento durante aquele beijo.

**O**oo**O**oo**O**

**It's over when it's over**

_Está terminado quando está terminado._

**What can I do about it**

_O que posso fazer a respeito disso,_

**Now that it's over**

_Agora que terminou?_

**OooO **

Era incrível como tudo passava em sua mente.

Cada trecho, cada conversa, cada toque... Doía tanto estar ali abandonado. Estar naquela cidade que tanto amava, que tanto lhe fez feliz, mas que agora só lhe trazia o vazio.

Ridículo se encontrar em uma praça em uma noite fria que o causticava com neve? Não, ridículo não. Ridículo seria viver como se não estivesse sentindo nada. Ridículo seria... seria procurar em outro o amor que lhe faltava. Mas como procurar em outro o que tanto desejava encontrar em apenas um só? Era fato... desejava somente Ethan em sua vida e sem ele... o que lhe restava?

**_Flashback_**

_ "Ethan... por favor, não seja estúpido comigo. Não lhe dei motivos para esta desconfiança toda"._

_ "Não me deu motivos visíveis, mon cher"._

_ "Além de estúpido agora vai ser sarcástico? Eu já falei que não tenho NADA com o Shura, NADA com o Carlo, NADA com qualquer um dos outros rapazes desta droga de lugar. Será que você não confia em mim? Não confia no amor que sinto por você? Ethan... droga eu te amo, eu nunca havia dito isto para ninguém. Você foi o único... o primeiro...". _

_ Seus olhos estavam embaçados de lágrimas. Realmente antes de Ethan, nunca havia sentido amor. Nunca tinha se declarado porquê não tinha encontrado a pessoa especial para si._

_ "Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você... non se deitou com nenhum deles? Que nas minhas viagens... você non esquentava a cama com aquele espanhol sem vergonha ou aquele italiano de uma figa? Ou qualquer outro pilantra deste lugar enfadonho?". O ciúme que sentia estava deixando Ethan tão descontrolado que já não percebia o quanto machucava Afrodite com suas palavras._

_ "PRA QUE EU ME DEITARIA COM OUTRO SE EU TENHO VOCÊ?". Gritara com toda força não se importando se os seus 'vizinhos' estariam ouvindo aquela briga._

_ O moreno estava evitando olhar nos olhos avermelhados de Afrodite. Caso fizesse isto, sabia muito bem que fraquejaria._

_ "Afrodite...". Falou ainda de costas, mas com a voz pesada. "Soyez feliz com suas escolhas... seja feliz". Começou a caminhar em direção a porta de entrada da Casa de Peixes evitando olhar para trás._

_ Afrodite não estava acreditando no que ouvira. Ser feliz? Ser feliz sem ELE?_

_ "De que me vale toda a felicidade do mundo se não tenho você ao meu lado para compartilhar?". Deixou o corpo cansado cair ao chão. Não possuía mais forças no momento para ir atrás de Ethan. Estavam juntos a quase um ano e não conseguia acreditar que agora o seu amor estava indo embora. Apenas se encolheu no chão gelado como uma criança ferida e chorou copiosamente até adormecer vencido pela exaustão._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Fitou o céu notando os flocos de neve lhe caindo sobre a face marcada de tanto chorar, e deixou em um sussurro rouco e pesaroso, as mesmas palavras citadas no dia que tudo acabara.

"De que me vale toda a felicidade do mundo se não tenho você ao meu lado para compartilhar?". Já não estava mais sentindo seus dedos do pé pelo frio que era envolto naquela praça parisiense.

**oOo**

Já havia retornado a Athenas a quatro dias. Sua primeira atitude foi conversar com a deusa Athena sobre os acontecimentos de sua estadia na França durante estes quinze dias.

A jovem Saori Kido, não mais era a jovem mimada e egoísta. Agora era uma mulher, ainda uma das Virgens do Pathernon, mas mesmo assim uma mulher. Dotada de compreensão e sabedoria, amor e compaixão para com todos e principalmente para com seus cavaleiros, que sem duvidar um minuto se quer entregavam suas vidas para protege-la de quaisquer inimigos.

Afrodite lhe contou tudo, contou lhe coisas fúteis como a moda parisiense, contou algumas notícias da cidade, os novos pontos de encontro e falou de Ethan.

Falou com amor na voz, falou com adoração e pediu desculpa a Athena por ter contado o segredo, que era uma das regras da chamada 'tranqüilidade' do local.

"Athena, peço perdão por ter contado e passado por cima das regras, mas não conseguia mais esconder um fato deste só para mim. Ele é o homem que eu amo e merecia saber o que faço da vida e minhas obrigações. Se ele mesmo assim sabendo de tudo o que me cercava me repudiasse... Por Zeus, eu nem desejo imaginar como eu teria ficado ou como eu estaria neste momento". Disse balançando a cabeça de um lado ao outro, fazendo seus cabelos ondulados acompanharem os movimentos.

"Eu entendo Afrodite, mas tenho que dizer que você contou com a sorte dos Deuses para que ele fosse tão compreensivo. Só tenho algumas coisas a discutir com você sobre a estadia do Sr. D'Chants Burnier aqui no Santuário. Creio que até que eu o conheça pessoalmente, ele deveria ficar ou no alojamento ou em algum hotel próximo. Entenda Afrodite, que devo tomar esta iniciativa".

"É mais do que justo minha Deusa, já havia pensando nisto antes de vir lhe falar". O rosto de Dite estava com um brilho especial. Era a felicidade que lhe estampava o rosto.

"Então tão logo ele chegue da França e se acomode, venha ter comigo para que possamos marcar uma pequena reunião, correto Afrodite?".

Concordou com a cabeça deixando um sorriso lhe brotar nos lábios delineados com um brilho rosa. Athena também lhe sorria com uma certa cumplicidade. Ela não poderia dar-se o luxo de 'ser amada' da mesma forma como Afrodite, mas nem por isto não desejaria que todos a sua volta, fossem privados de tal sentimento e desejo.

A conversa que se seguia correu bem e até mesmo mais alegre. Depois de alguns minutos, Afrodite pediu licença para ir resolver detalhes pendentes. Ethan estaria vindo para o Santuário ainda naquela semana, mas não sabia qual seria o dia, já que o moreno teria que resolver os assuntos de seu trabalho na França.

A semana se passava lentamente para Afrodite.

Seu corpo pedia todas as noites pelo contato de Ethan. Sentia falta dele como se fosse até mesmo vital. A única forma que encontrava para esquecer-se um pouco, era os treinamentos.

Todas as manhãs logo após o café no refeitório, já que não queria sentir-se sozinho em sua casa para o desjejum, Afrodite se dirigia para a arena de treinamento. Seus parceiros de treinos geralmente eram Mu, Miro, Shura e por vez ou outra Aioria.

Naquela manhã Mu estava treinando com Shaka. Seus olhos brilharam ao notar que ambos mais se idolatravam ao se olhar, do que se observavam para descobrir brechas em suas defesas para possíveis ataques. Seus companheiros eram o segundo casal do Santuário, o outro casal ficava a cargo de Kamus e Milo. Em se pensar em Milo, procurou-o pela arena encontrando o mesmo treinando logicamente com o seu francês.

Soltou um suspiro ao pensar onde poderia estar _o seu_ francês uma hora daquela. Assustou-se dando um pequeno gritinho ao sentir uma tapa seguindo de um pequeno apertão em suas nádegas.

"Ahhh... mas quem...?". Virou-se rapidamente com o rosto vermelho por ter sido pego tão distraído. Não havia pressentido a aproximação do espanhol.

"Olha peixe, se continuar no mundo da lua, vai ser fisgado por um anzol". Ria gostosamente da cara revoltada de Afrodite.

Era sempre assim, não poderia se distrair que Shura sempre implicava consigo. Às vezes suas aproximações eram tão insinuantes que Afrodite ficava sem graça. Não que não achasse o espanhol bonito e incrivelmente sexy quando assim ele desejava ser, mas nunca imaginou que Shura se interessasse por homens. Olhou para Shura e sorriu travesso.

"Porquê Shura? Queria ser o anzol para me fisgar, chifrudinho?". Riu ao ver o franzir da testa do cavaleiro de Capricórnio. "Ah vai Shura, você não faz esse estilo. Vai procurar a Marin ou a Sheena e me deixa quieto. Até porquê, este peixinho aqui já foi muito bem fisgado por um belo anzol deste tamanho oh...". Falou tudo gesticulando e mostrando o tamanho o 'suposto anzol' que o fisgara.

Ao longe, olhos azuis escuros observavam a conversa entre Shura e Afrodite e não se conteve deixando um xingamento ser ouvido pelo seu companheiro de treinamento. "Infelice... spudorato". Voltou a atacar desferindo socos em direção a Saga, que prontamente se desviava.

"Hey Máscara... É melhor descansarmos um pouco. Você me parece tenso, aconteceu alguma coisa?". Saga falava com cuidado para que não recebesse nenhum soco estando desprevenido.

"Gêmeos... não enche meu saco". Foi apenas isto. Falou e deu as costas para Saga saindo da arena de forma rápida e claro, furioso com um certo espanhol.

"Humm... até quando ele vai continuar com esta pose toda?". Saga perguntava mais para si mesmo, querendo ver se conseguia arrancar alguma resposta de seus próprios pensamentos.

**_No outro lado da arena..._**

"Afrodite de Peixes?". Um jovem soldado do Santuário se aproximou do cavaleiro, vendo que conseguira sua atenção.

"Sim, pois não?". Olhava curioso o jovem ruivo que lhe chamara.

"Senhor, tem um civil na entrada do Santuário procurando-o. Disse que lhe conhece e seu nome era Burnier. Sr. Ethan D'Chants Burnier". O rapaz se esforçava para falar corretamente o nome francês.

Afrodite apenas arregalou os olhos, deixando um brilho ser vislumbrado e um maravilhoso e intenso sorriso lhe adornar o rosto. Nem esperou a companhia do soldado, nem se importava pelo estado que se encontrava vestido, apenas saiu correndo parecendo uma criança feliz ao saber que seu tão desejado presente estava ali ao alcance de seus dedinhos.

Ao chegar no portal do Santuário, seu rosto estava avermelhado, sua respiração descompassada juntamente com o seu coração. Seus olhos quase não piscavam de tamanha alegria que era poder ver seu tão amado francês ali parado lhe sorrindo.

"Mon amour... finalement je suis ici". O sorriso de Ethan parecia o sol para Afrodite.

Nada importava, nada além do seu amor ali com ele. Estavam juntos novamente.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

**_Olá a todos._**

Já faz um tempinho que não atualizava esta fic non?rs

Pois bem, quero deixar agradecimentos a quem aqui comentou me fazendo feliz. São eles: Kitsune Lina; Kikis; BelaYoukai e Perséfone-San.  
Agradeço também as pessoas que comentam por MSN, mail, sinalzinho de fumaça até XDDD  
Sobre as respostas e curiosidades, sábado no meu blog de reviews, vocês vão estar encontrando explicações lá, ta? O link?

**http **(2ptos) (2barras) **reviewsfanfics** (pto) **weblogger **(pto) **terra **(pto) **com **(pto) **br**

Traduzindo as palavras que Ethan utiliza até o presente momento e a de Carlo (MdM):

**_Dites:_**_ Diga_  
**_S'il vous plaît rose: _**_Por favor rosa_  
**_Je crois: _**_Eu acredito_  
**_Voir: _**_Ver_  
**_Comprendre: _**_Entender_  
**_Ignorer: _**_Ignorar_  
**_Cette jeune dame sucrée? _**_Esta doce jovem dama?_  
**_Clarifiez: _**_Claro_  
**_Soyez: _**_Seja_  
**_Infelice... spudorato: _**_Infeliz... safado_  
**_Mon amour... finalement je suis ici: _**_Meu amor... finalmente eu estou aqui_

_Bom... qq coisa entrem em contato, mandem um mail, um sinal de fumaça, mas..._

**_Façam-me feliz... Comentem a fic_**


	5. Capítulo V

**_Título_: **Anyone...  
_**Personagem principal**:_ Afrodite de Peixes  
**_Classificação:_** Yaoi, Angst, Song, Lemon  
**_Status_**: Em andamento  
_**Iniciada**_: Fevereiro 2005

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, Kurumada e cia possuem os direitos. Ethan D'Chants Burnier pertence a mim, Litha-chan e Carlo di Angelis e o sobrenome Thorsson, do Afrodite, foram criados pela Pipe.

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**No capitulo anterior...**

"_Senhor, tem um civil na entrada do Santuário procurando-o. Disse que lhe conhece e seu nome era Burnier. Sr. Ethan D'Chants Burnier". O rapaz se esforçava para falar corretamente o nome francês._

_Afrodite apenas arregalou os olhos, deixando um brilho ser vislumbrado e um maravilhoso e intenso sorriso lhe adornar o rosto. Nem esperou a companhia do soldado, nem se importava pelo estado que se encontrava vestido, apenas saiu correndo parecendo uma criança feliz ao saber que seu tão desejado presente estava ali ao alcance de seus dedinhos._

_Ao chegar no portal do Santuário, seu rosto estava avermelhado, sua respiração descompassada juntamente com o seu coração. Seus olhos quase não piscavam de tamanha alegria que era poder ver seu tão amado francês ali parado lhe sorrindo._

"_Mon amour... finalement je suis ici". O sorriso de Ethan parecia o sol para Afrodite._

_Nada importava, nada além do seu amor ali com ele. Estavam juntos novamente._

_

* * *

_

**Anyone...**

**- Capítulo 5 -**

**

* * *

**

**Everything more or less is looking so meaningless**  
_Tudo - mais ou menos - está parecendo tão sem sentido_

**And fades to grey**  
_E desbota-se em cinza._

**Lying awake in an ocean of teardrops**  
_Permanecendo acordado num oceano de lágrimas _

**I float away**  
_Eu flutuo para longe._

**oOo**

Era doloroso. Mergulhar nas lembranças trazia-lhe algum conforto, mas ao mesmo tempo era também engolfado pela imensa dor do abandono.

"Onde foi que eu errei? Eu sou culpado... Deusa! Porque isto teve que acontecer comigo? Porquê?".

E mais uma vez abandonava-se em lágrimas, abraçado aos próprios joelhos no banco do parque naquela noite fria envolta por flocos de neve.

**XoxoOoxoX**

"Hey, você sabe onde o Máscara foi parar? Desde cedo a casa dele encontra-se vazia! Hoje tínhamos treino e não consigo localiza-lo em nenhum lugar do Santuário...". Aioria perguntava a Saga que se encontrava sentado na escadaria da casa de Gêmeos.

"Ele foi fazer o quê deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás. Não espere encontra-lo tão cedo, Aioria. Talvez ele não volte hoje". Falou sério fitando as escadarias que levavam a casa de touro.

O leonino ficou por alguns instantes pensativo, mas decidiu não perguntar mais nada. Para Máscara se ausentar do Santuário, o motivo deveria ser sério; raramente o canceriano se dava o luxo de desaparecer, há não ser quando surgia alguma missão. Se Saga sabia alguma coisa e nada tinha feito, então o assunto só dizia respeito ao canceriano.

**XoxoOoxoX**

Afrodite estava radiante. Deixou o treinamento de lado para ficar junto de Ethan.

Athena não impedira a entrada do francês no Santuário, apenas ainda não era liberada a permanência dele, ou 'morada', antes da Deusa conversar com o mesmo.

A primeira coisa que Afrodite fez depois de cobrir de beijos o moreno em frente ao portal do Santuário, na frente de todos os guardiões que ali se encontravam, foi leva-lo para sua casa. Tomou a iniciativa de dispensar as servas que se encontravam arrumando a casa e logo se designou de cuidar de seu amado. Iria trata-lo com todos os mimos. A começar por um delicioso café da manhã preparado por suas delicadas mãos. Deixaria também um banho relaxante sendo preparado para após o café. Enxeria-o de carinhos e lógico, mataria toda a saudade que seu corpo e coração estavam sentindo. Precisava dos toques de Ethan em seu corpo, de sua voz rouca entre gemidos franceses. Só de pensar em tudo isto, já podia sentir o arrepio de excitação lhe percorrer cada veia e nervo de seu corpo.

Estava feliz. Realmente feliz. As benções do amor, de Eros, estavam lhe sorrindo. Sua Deusa, a qual levava não só o nome, mas a qual em seu intimo representava, também lhe devia estar sorrindo e abençoando.

Amor...

O amor estava ali, a sua frente, lhe olhando com desejo e carinho. Será que um 'maldito' como ele, um assassino cruel, que mesmo já tendo se redimido, ainda teria a chance, e a felicidade, de ser agraciado por um sentimento tão puro e casto? Sim, porquê não! Redimira-se de todos os seus atos cruéis. Morrera duas vezes. Foi taxado de traidor por se voltar contra a Deusa Athena anteriormente e por servir a Hades, mas no fundo seu desejo sempre fôra estar do lado certo, e assim o fez ao dar sua 'vida' para desfazer o muro. Redimiu-se e ali estava. Vivo!

Seria digno do amor? Sim, seria!

Sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado e os lábios sendo tomados com uma grande necessidade. Lábios quentes, carnudos, que lhe causavam arrepios. Abandonava-se naqueles braços fortes, sentindo seu corpo se encaixar ao do moreno. Deixou um gemido ser tragado pelos lábios de Ethan ao roçar o corpo causando uma fricção deliciosa.

Afastaram-se em busca de ar, mas suas testas se encontravam coladas, suas respirações ofegantes, seus olhos – de ambos - estavam vidrados e um sorriso surgiu no rosto afogueado de Afrodite.

"Senti sua falta... muita!".

"j'aussi, mon amour". Sorriu ao notar o lampejo de luxuria que transpassou os orbes azuis vibrantes de Afrodite.

Naquela manhã a Décima Segunda Casa do Santuário foi preenchida por sussurros e gemidos de amor. O cosmos de Afrodite podia ser sentido por quase toda a extensão do Santuário, de tão grande era a sua felicidade.

Há algumas casas abaixo, alguém, um certo cavaleiro, sentia o seu mundo ruir bem em cima de seus ombros, assim como seu coração parecia verter rios de sangue de tamanha dor.

Carlo não estava conseguindo arredar os pés do batente de sua porta, a qual levava aos fundos da casa de Câncer. Seus olhos olhavam fixamente para o topo das escadarias que levavam até a última casa. Podia distinguir no ar, além do cosmo que Afrodite emanava, um cosmos mormo, cálido, repleto do sentimento que ele mais desejava sentir – e ser alvo do mesmo -, podia sentir também no ar um suave odor de rosas. Tão envolvente... tão... Afrodite.

Uma lágrima solitária percorreu lhe a face antes de dar meia volta e se trancar em si mesmo, em sua casa.

O canceriano sentia-se um tolo. Tolo por amar alguém. Tolo por pensar que poderia algum dia ser amado por alguém como Afrodite. O belo. O cavaleiro que escolhia a dedo seus amantes e companheiros.

Carlo tinha em mente que ele, um colecionador de cabeças, um grosso, bronco, um homem não tão belo para os padrões de Afrodite, não teria a menor chance e direito de tentar escalar uma vaga no coração do pisciniano. Seu passado o condenava. Seus atos o condenavam. Maltratara muito Afrodite no passado. Fôra um tolo, um medroso... Um medroso!

Sentia culpa.

Sentia vergonha.

Mas algo em todos estes anos não mudara. Nunca mudou, só aumentou...

Amava-o!

E seria capaz de dar sua própria vida por ele... Por Afrodite... _Seu_ _Afrodite!_

Largou-se no sofá do abandonado salão de sua casa.

Era tudo tão escuro... tão cinza... tão sem cor, sem vida!

A vida não residia ali, residia naquele que agora se encontrava nos braços de outro. De um estrangeiro. Que não era ele. Que era mais bonito que ele. Mais educado provavelmente, mais carinhoso até. Um homem que não carregava uma bagagem de crueldade em seus ombros, um homem comum, sem poderes, sem obrigações...

Até se socaria por estar parecendo tão fraco, mas não tinha nem forças para fazer isto. Para todos, era Máscara da Morte, o implacável e frio assassino, mas... por debaixo de toda aquela fachada, era apenas um homem... Um homem!

Passível de erros, medos, sonhos, desejos...

Errara no passado ao maltratar tantos, dentre eles seu amor. Teve medo de encarar a verdade que estava mais do que estampada em seu coração, a verdade de amar outro homem. Sonhara com vários momentos a dois, com uma vida normal, com possibilidades diversas. Desejara noites e noites ter aquele corpo esguio em seus braços, ouvir seus gemidos, sua risada a cada manhã, vê-lo dançar e cantar enquanto estava a se distrair com alguma coisa.

O que deu errado?

"Sou um tolo... dello sciocco... e agora... Lo ho perso!"

_**Na arena de treinamento...**_

"Shura...". Saga se aproximou a passos lentos enquanto arrumava sua túnica.

"¿Cuál es?". Limpava o suor que escorria pelo rosto.

Saga olhou o espanhol e sorriu discretamente.

"Voltou o hábito de responder em sua língua natal, Capricórnio?". Em seus orbes era notado um brilho divertido.

Shura estreitou os olhos rasgados rapidamente para em seguida balançar a cabeça e aliviar a expressão de sua face.

"Força do hábito. Mas o que você quer, Gêmeos?". Sempre direto. Detestava enrolação e Saga bem sabia disto.

"Acho melhor você ir conversar um pouco com o Máscara". O rosto ficou sério ao falar.

"Você também notou, não é mesmo? Mas duvido que ele queria falar com alguém agora...".

Saga suspirou profundamente e Shura acabou o acompanhando. Ambos sabiam que a partir daquele momento, as coisas iriam mudar, e pelo visto... para pior!

**XoxoOoxoX**

Dois meses já haviam se passado desde que Ethan chegara ao Santuário.

No inicio para o francês, a adaptação fora um pouco complicada. Várias pessoas, diferentes línguas, regras a serem seguidas e principalmente a questão que ele estava morando com um homem mais do que especial.

Afrodite apesar de belo, de aparência andrógena, possuía uma força maior do que a sua, mas que na maioria das vezes parecia que, a qualquer momento, poderia quebrar. O que fazia o francês pensar em uma comparação...

Uma rosa, sempre bela, com aparência frágil, era mais forte do que se podia imaginar. Agüentava sol, chuva, ventos, e tudo o mais que a natureza lhe forçava, mas nem por isto, a rosa, deixava de ser bela... Nem por isto, a rosa, se partia. Afrodite era assim. Aparência frágil, mas extremamente forte.

Encantava-se todas as manhãs quando acordava e era brindado pela bela visão do pisciniano ao seu lado. Adorava observar cada traço, cada detalhe daquela bela face. Adorava mais ainda observar o despertar de seu amado. A forma como os olhos se abriram lentamente de forma preguiçosa.

"Bonne journée mon amour!". Ethan afastou uma das mexas que caiam sobre o rosto.

Afrodite se remexeu, como um felino, com movimentos sensuais abraçando-o e juntando seu esguio corpo mais ao corpo do moreno.

"Ausgezeichneter Tag mein Franzose!".

Já havia se tornado um pequeno hábito de se desejar um simples 'Bom dia!' ou um 'Ótimo dia!' em suas línguas. Era apenas um ato carinhoso.

Afrodite sorriu de forma marota ao movimentar uma de suas pernas, que descansava sobre o corpo de Ethan, roçando-a sobre membro do moreno arrancando do mesmo um baixo gemido.

"Dite!". Falou roucamente próximo ao ouvido do pisciniano. "Acho melhor não continuar ou vou chegar atrasado no aeroporto".

Afrodite soltou um resmungo por não poder continuar...

"Você tem mesmo que ir? Não pode deixar para um outro dia?". Seus dedos traçavam leves contornos sobre o peito desnudo e bem moldado do francês.

"Oui, tenho que ir. É uma reunião importante da empresa e não posso deixar de comparecer. En outre, tenho que verificar o andamento da produção".

"Só por isto... eu não te amo mais". Fez um adorável biquinho interpretando estar emburrado.

Ethan sorriu rapidamente para logo em seguida capturar aqueles lábios tentadores, deixando-os de forma súbita.

"Acho melhor tomarmos um banho pour se réveiller...". Sorriu e deixou uma de suas mãos escorregar até uma das coxas de Afrodite, apertando-a. Isto era um sinal que o banho seria muito mais do que um simples 'despertar '.

Realmente, o banho fôra demorado. Quase que perdera a hora do vôo, mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar da forma intensa e selvagem que um 'rápido' banho podia se tornar. Afrodite lhe deixara todo marcado. Arranhões, chupões e tudo o mais como se desta forma estampasse um aviso de 'Ele é meu, propriedade de Afrodite Thorsson: Afaste-se!'. A questão era que agora é que teria de usar uma blusa com gola alta para não ficar a vista em plena reunião as marcas que seu amado deixara.

**XoOoX**

"Olá rapazes... hoje estou com disposição de sobra para treinar, quem será meu adversário?". Dite sorria para os companheiros que se encontravam na arena.

"Ah, eu to cansado, mas acho que Máscara não ira se importar nem um pouco de amaciar a carne de um certo peixinho fujão de treinos, certo, Máscara?". Shura brincou com o amigo sisudo, mas no fundo queria aproxima-los.

"Espanhol...". Sibilou de forma baixa como se fosse um aviso. A voz de Carlo havia um tom de perigo.

"O quê? Afrodite a um bom tempo não aparece nos treinos. Sabemos qual treino ele anda fazendo e com quem... Nada mais justo do que ele levar um tranco de alguém que ta com a corda toda...". Completou Milo olhando ainda para Saga que limpava o canto da boca onde escorria um filete de sangue. Afinal, Máscara acabara de soltar a mão no geminiano.

"Máscara... não me importo de treinar com você... Posso parecer delicado, mas não fujo da luta, sou homem e... É muito bom poder treinar com um homem de verdade!". Sorriu e deu uma pequena piscadela para o canceriano.

Carlo com aquelas palavras e aquele piscar quase se derreteu esquecendo que Afrodite estava distante de suas mãos... de seus sonhos. Pela primeira vez depois de dois meses, deixou um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios ao responder:

"Ok, florzinha... Não vou lhe poupar só porque tem esse rostinho delicado. Vou te derrubar e me aproveitar desse seu... corpinho. Prepare-se!". Um brilho transpassou pelos orbes azuis escuras de Carlo ao dizer aquelas palavras. '_O seu corpo...'_. Pensou enquanto olhava de forma faminta todas as curvas de Afrodite

Afrodite sorriu ainda mais com aquele comentário. Seria impressão sua, ou o carcamano como Shura o chamava, lhe olhou com cobiça? Logo ele? Máscara da Morte? O mais hetero do Santuário? Ok, existiam outros, mas... Carlo era uma muralha... Sabia disto por experiência própria. Não se demorou muito pensando naquilo, apenas prendeu seus cabelos e foi em direção ao centro da arena...

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas do capítulo:**

**_J'aussi, mon amour_** _Eu também, meu amor_

**_Sou um tolo... sciocco... e agora... Lo ho perso!_** _ Sou um tolo... tolo... e agora... eu o perdi!_

**_¿Cuál es?_**_ "O que é?"_

_**Bonne journée mon amour! ** "Bom dia, meu amor!"_

**_Ausgezeichneter Tag mein Franzose!_** _ Excelente dia, meu francês!_

**En outre** Além do mais

**_Pour se réveiller_** _ para acordar

* * *

_

**Oulás...**

Já de antemão peço desculpas... São várias fics a espera de inspiração para sair um capítulo... Bem, a bola da vez foi essa adorável e dolorida fic.

O que vocês acharam deste capítulo? Dos sentimentos de Carlo, e tudo o mais?

Bom, ficarei aguardando algum comentário caridoso.

**Dedico este capítulo a três pessoas...**

**Paola Scorpio** que sempre que podia me cutucava pedindo atualização e é minha discípula fofa; a **Jade Toreador**, que me incentiva e sempre me cutuca pela nossa baby XD; e a minha anjinha que está afastada, mas nem tanto... **Mey Lyen**. Que mesmo sem ânimo de ler fics ou escrever, ainda tira força de vontade para ler as minhas e comentar em off.

**Agradeço a**:**_  
Ophiuchus No Shaina_** e a **_Perséfone-san_**, além claro da **_Paola Scorpio_**, pelos coments deixados no último capítulo

_**Bjins  
Litha-chan**_

_Escrita de 23, 24, 25 e 27 de Dezembro 2005_


End file.
